Klainey goodness
by keepcalmloveklaine
Summary: Just a bunch of rambling one-shots on everyones favorite couple ;)
1. Moving on up

_**A/N: Hey :) soo this is my first EVER fanfiction so pretty big moment for me... aha  
Just so you know i absolutly LOVE klaine so you will probs be seeing quite a bit more of them from me and sorry about this first one. it's a bit rusty and not very good by hey ho, its klaine ;) the ending failed a bit and didnt really go in the direction i wanted it too but see what you think...**_

* * *

"Can't we just have two final days of denial?" Kurt pleaded but nothing was going to stop Blaine now.

"No, no we cannot. This is happening right now Kurt, It's not some far of thing in the future." His voice broke a little. "Your graduating, I'm not. You know how hard long distance relationships can be. We both saw the notebook." He slumped into his chair, hanging of every word Kurt was preparing to say.

"Do you wanna know how I picture the end of my life? Just like the notebook, I'm sitting in a nursing home talking endlessly about my high school sweetheart. My first love." Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt looked straight into his adoring eyes. "Going on and on about every little detail as if they matter. Only in my version, he's there with me, telling me to shut up so he can finish watching the American cinema text salute to J Lo." The younger boy chuckled slightly but then realized the reality of the situation.

"So… we're gunna be alright?" Blaine questioned, looking for confirmation. Kurt grabbed both of his hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Yes, we're gunna be alright."

"I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt said this line with an anxious smile as Blaine was trying to reassure his boyfriend with an uncomfortable grin but really, his was so unsure about the future, he didn't know what to think. He tried not to think about it too hard as he started to be swallowed by sadness but he just couldn't stop looking at _his_ adorable Kurt.

As a flock of students entered the classroom, Kurt turned back to his paper and carried on with his work but could feel the unnerving feeling that someone was staring at him. Turning to his boyfriend,

"Blaine… What's wrong?"

"Ohh nothing."

Unsatisfied with Blaine's snappy answer but having no time to talk to him without the possible risk of a detention for the both of them, he turned back to his work trying desperately to concentrate but knowing that something _was_ wrong.

Blaine just couldn't stop staring. Without even looking, Kurt could feel his beautiful hazel eyes glaring at him lovingly but with a glint of sadness in them. Kurt moved his leg under the table and rubbed it up against Blaine's as he turned his head slowly to face his boyfriend.

"I love y..."

"KURT! Stop talking and get on with your test."

Kurt scowled at his geography teacher and Blaine quickly moved his leg away from his. Overwhelmed with the unshakable feeling that he had done something wrong to his boyfriend, Kurt was silent for the rest of the lesson. Everyone was.

The bell rang and Blaine sprung out of his seat and quickly exited the classroom, leaving Kurt behind. Kurt wasn't going to give up that easily. They had been together long enough to know when Blaine was upset, even if he didn't want to show it. He chased his boyfriend down the corridor as he rushed into the boy's toilets.

"Blaine, wait!"

"Just leave it Kurt…"

Three juniors smirked and left quickly after the two gay's had entered so the toilets were empty. Kurt knew this was as good a time as any to have a quick heart-to-heart. He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and forced him to face Kurt but the emotional boy tried to avoid eye contact at all costs.

"Blaine… look at me."

Raising his head slowly, Blaine looked deep into Kurt's dreamy eyes as a tear ran down his own cheek. Kurt soon realised that Blaine was desperately trying to stop the full water works flooding from his face so quickly pulled him into a thoughtful embrace. Blaine froze, concentrating on trying _not_ to cry.

After a few moments Kurt whispered softly into Blaine's ear "what's up?"

Blaine pulled away and sighed deeply. Kurt put his right hand on his boyfriends face and wiped away the last tear from his cheek with his thumb. Blushing slightly, Blaine showed a small smile and took a deep breath.

"I'm just…worried. That's all. But it's silly. Don't worry. Honest."

He broke eye contact and frowned at the floor. Kurt stroked his face and raised his chin so their eyes met again. He tilted his head ever so slightly and gently kissed Blaine's trembling lips. Blaine finally stopped shaking when their lips met. Kurt took a small step back and Blaine wrapped his arms loosely around the taller boy's neck.

"You can tell me anything, you know that? No matter how silly you may think it is. I'm worried about you." Kurt softly murmured. Blaine let out a slight smile preparing to tell all.

"I… I just don't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you." He sighed. "I told you it's silly." Blaine's words trailed into nothingness and Kurt could see that he was welling up again. Slightly embarrassed, Blaine continued.

"I know we just had this conversation in class but," he breathed deeply trying to seize fire on the water works. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without you." Blaine's released his grip and placed his arms by his side, trying to compose himself. "You mean the world to me Kurt. I love you so friking much, and…" He paused for breath and started sobbing a little, quickly wiping away another tear rolling down his face.

Kurt was falling to pieces inside. He hated to see Blaine so upset and it was killing him. He felt like crying too so when Blaine opened his mouth to attempt to speak another heart-felt line, Kurt quickly interjected. "Shh" He sounded softly as he used one hand to place his index finger over Blaine's parted lips and grabbed his smooth hand with the other.

Blaine's tears dried up as soon as Kurt shifted his hand to the back of Blaine's neck and started playing with and running his fingers through his gelled hair. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly and smiled, as if they were talking to each other telepathically. They stood like that for a few moments until Kurt, still smiling, pulled Blaine's head toward his own. Their lips were millimetres away as Kurt whispered to his boyfriend.

"I don't know what's gunna happen to me after graduation but the one thing I am 100% sure about is that me and you… we're perfect. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with the person I love." Blaine was satisfied with Kurt's answer and finally relaxed. Overcome with love he shifted his weight forward just a fraction and kissed Kurt on the lips, slowly and passionately. They could have stayed like that _forever._

Blaine accidently bit down on Kurt's bottom lip as he heard footsteps enter the boy's toilets. They jumped off each other in record time and tried to act casual as a tall boy pushed open the door.

It was only Finn.

Kurt and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. They knew if it was anyone else, all homophobic hell would break loose. "Ohh hey you guys! What have you been up to?" Finn said trying, but failing, to wink at the pair who were now walking toward each other again after jumping a mile as Finn opened the door.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and saw that his lip was bleeding a little. "Ohh Kurt, I'm sorry. Did I do that?"

"Meh it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Blaine gave him a quick peck on the lips, paying special attention to the small cut.

"Ahem." Finn coughed. They forgot Finn was even in the room but didn't really mind. Finn had seen them kiss before at the Hummel-Hudson household and do quite a bit more than kiss in the dreaded Finn-walk-in-on-make-out-sesh of June.

"Finn…"

"Fine… I can hold it. I know when I'm not wanted. See you guys in glee club." He tried to wink at them but managed to fail once again. Blaine chuckled as Finn left the two boys in the toilets. Alone.

"Where were we?" Blaine smiled suggestively and grabbed Kurt's collar with both hands and hurled him forwards so there lips met again. More intense than the last meeting.

"Bla…" Kurt smiled as he was cut off by another flurry of kisses. Blaine rested his hands comfortably on Kurt's hips so Kurt knew his boyfriend had to cool down. Kurt shifted back just a fraction so there lips parted. Blaine lunged forward again for another snog but Kurt just raised two fingers to Blaine's lips to cut him off.

"God I hate what you do to me..." Blaine giggled as he slid his hands from Kurt's waist onto his shoulders.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, loving how easily he could tease his boyfriend. Blaine pulled him closer into a hug. He made small trails of kisses along Kurt's neck and jawline.

"Not here."

Blaine let out a faint laugh and carried on nibbling the reluctant boy's earlobe.

"We have glee rehearsal. It's the last one I'm ever going to have…" Pulling away from Kurt, Blaine's heart sank slightly as he remembered why he was in here in the first place, to escape the reality of Kurt's departure. Kurt could see the disappointment in his boyfriends face and Blaine saw the same expression on Kurt's. After a long, thoughtful pause Blaine grabbed the senior's hand.

"We can do this… together." He took Kurt's hand and led him out of the toilets, into the hallways and towards the choir room.

Kurt realized that Blaine was still holding his hand traipsing down the corridors. They kept getting shifty looks from the new jocks of the school.

"Blaine…" Kurt said uncomfortably only causing the shorter boy to tighten his grip, stop dead in the middle of the hallway and face is adoring boyfriend.

"I don't care what people think anymore Kurt… this is your last day and you should be able to share it with whoever you like."

Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled him into another passionate kiss. More intense than the first; more romantic than the last. People started to wolf whistle as the two broke apart but they didn't care. They blocked out the rest of the world when they held each other close.

"You're amazing." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and a shiver went down his back. They stood and just looked at each other, still holding hands, enjoying each other's company. They both leaned towards each other slowly.

"Ah" Kurt squealed a little as the bell rang for next period. "Ohh god… " he instantly tensed up as he knew it was time to say goodbye to his fellow glee clubbers.

Blaine dragged a reluctant Kurt into the choir room.

"You can do this Kurt." Blaine said with a confident grin this time.

Kurt loosened as he knew his boyfriend had faith in him. He pulled him close.

"I love you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine blushed.

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel…"


	2. Breaking the news

_**A/N: So as i said updates will be slow but here's the 2nd chapter. Didnt really go the way i wanted it too but ohh well. My take on how Kurt would have told Blaine he was going back to McKinley... bit weird. ohh and the last chapter was an extention onto the klaine scene in season 3 episode 'goodbye'**_

* * *

As usual, Kurt and Blaine were snuggled together on the sofa in the Dalton common room, staring into the roaring fire place as they sometimes did in there free period.

Kurt loved it here. He felt comfortable that he wouldn't be haunted or bullied for what he was or who he loved. He had friends and good grades and an adoring boyfriend but, he missed McKinley. He missed the chaos every morning in that rush for class. He missed the smell of the so-called 'food' in the canteen. And despite the pain his eyes have suffered, he actually missed the refreshing slushy being tossed in his face every now and then. But most of all, he missed his friends in glee club. Sure he had great friends here at Dolton but he missed being around Rachel and Mercedes. They were his _best_ friends, and no straight guy could have that honour.

He had to transfer.

Who was he kidding? He knew his dad and Carole didn't have the money to keep paying for his tuition at Dalton so really he was doing them a favour. And anyway, Blaine would understand his reasons, right? Sure he had Karofsky to deal with but he was stronger now and his and Santana's crazy idea of the 'bully whips' seemed pretty solid.

"Kurt... Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine looked genuinely concerned for his boyfriend, biting his lower lip. Kurt was totally spaced out as hundreds different ideas of how to break the news to Blaine ran threw his mind. He soon snapped out of it.  
"Talk to me." Blaine always knew when something was bothering him. To Kurt this was both a blessing and a curse and right now, it was definitely a curse. He knew Blaine wouldn't stop until he knew what was bothering him.

'Ohh… sorry… Err, you hungry?" Kurt said anxiously, trying to avoid the question completely.  
"Kurt…" Blaine moved closer to him (if that was even possible) and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder as he sat ridged up against the back of the sofa trying not to look at Blaine who was giving him 'The Face'. 'The Face' that makes Kurt melt and just want to confess everything to the boy who was staring up at him from his shoulder.  
Kurt breathed a sigh of defeat and dropped his shoulders forcing Blaine to sit up. Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs and in one swift move, turned his boyfriend around so they were sitting opposite each other crossed-legged.

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hands in reassurance but this just made him worry that it was more serious than he first suspected.

"It's okay you know, you can tell me anythi…"

"I know." Kurt interjected looking down at their entwined fingers.

"Blaine…I need to tell you something. Something serious."  
Blaine went numb. Kurt could see almost all of the colour drain from his cheeks. '_ohh god… this Is it Blaine. You've gone and ruined the best thing that's ever happened to you. He's going to end it here and now.' _

_"_Blaine…?"

Tears starred brewing in Blaine's somber eyes.

"Are you…Is this…The end?" Blaine looked practically petrified as he worryingly waited for a reply. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. "What? Ohh god Blaine, no!" He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, squeezing tightly. "I love you!"

Blaine let out a long breath he didn't realise he was holding and smiled smugly to himself as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and whispered contently "I love you too." He was practically purring for the next few moments they just spent hugging and nuzzling into each other's necks, enjoy the company of one another.

As soon as Kurt settled he remembered what he needed to talk to the Warbler about. He pulled away sharply and gave Blaine a playful glare.

"Everything alright?" Blaine straightened up as Kurt sat back down opposite his boyfriend. "You're very distracting…" Kurt giggled. Blaine grinned and gave Kurt a quick peck on the check before preparing himself for the news (Although, he wasn't really worried anymore because he knew it wasn't a break-up speech but if it was important to Kurt, it was important to him.) "Okay, what's up?"

_'ohh god…'_ Kurt didn't know how to say it. It's not like he really _wanted _to leave Blaine and the Warblers but he knew he had to. _'What if he gets so mad that he breaks up with you? What if he doesn't want to be with you if you're no longer a Warbler? What if… No. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, this charming, adorable, perfect boy loves you. Grow up and tell him.' _

Blaine tilted his head and looked slightly confused as Kurt wriggled around uncomfortably in his seat psyching himself up in his mind. "Errm well…" Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's knee and started stroking his leg gently.

"Just tell me babe." Blaine smiled at Kurt filling him with a new burst of confidence.

"I…I'm transferring back to McKinley."

Blaine froze. He slowly moved his hand away from Kurt as he waited hopefully for the punch line.

"Joke!"  
"Just kidding."  
"Haha, really had you going there!"  
Blaine begged to hear anyone of these lines come from Kurt's now trembling mouth.

He didn't.

Kurt just sat there scanning the other boy's face in search of any sign of emotion. "Wh…What?" Blaine choked on his own words slightly. He moved away from Kurt and stood up, staring down at the scared boy with rage. "_After everything that school has put you through, you wanna go back?!" _Blaine was practically screaming at the heart sick boy.  
Kurt looked up with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry okay?" He hunched over and started sobbing slightly.

Blaine was instantly filled with guilt. He quickly moved toward the sofa and sat next to his now crying boyfriend. He put his arms around Kurt's side and whispered gently "I'm so sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Kurt sniffled a little and wiped away his tears. He sat stiff and slouched over as Blaine started welling up. Blaine released he grip and moved back so his face was inches away from Kurt's. Kurt could see the mournful look on Blaine's face as he looked deep into his eyes and started to relax, knowing how sorry the Warbler was.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was now slightly pissed off. He had gotten over the crying and was now just staring at the floor with sulky eyes.  
"Kurt I…I don't know what came over me. I'm just so sorry I shouted at you." Blaine gently clasped Kurt's chin and raised his head so there eyes latched onto each other. He moved his hand to Kurt's cheek, making him blush a little, and softly kissed Kurt on the lips.

Kurt tried to stay mad at Blaine but as soon as their lips met, his heart melted and fell in love with him all over again. They both pulled back, gasping for breath and leant their foreheads on one another's.  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do without you here with me Kurt." Kurt sighed as if the answer was kind of obvious.  
"But you won't have to. You'll still see me after school and on weekends. And anyway, if you wanna see me more you can always transfer to McKinley with me." Kurt hinted suggestively.

Blaine just chuckled. Kurt was slightly disappointed with this reaction but didn't show it. He wouldn't make Blaine do anything he didn't want to.  
"Promise that you will try and see me every day… or at least call?" Blaine said with a small pout. Kurt smiled.

"Try and stop me."

* * *

_**A/N: ending like failed again aha and if you didnt know the stuff in italic was them talking to themselves in there head. strange.**_


	3. Family issues

_**A/N: havent updated in ages but here's another. please reveiw my stories people would love to know what you think! :)**_  
_**This one's got some dark themes..**_

* * *

"It still amazes me just how brilliant you are." Kurt echoed from the entrance of the court to Blaine who had just shot and scored a 3 pointer.

Blaine just stood panting in the middle of the court when the basketball bounced to a halt. A small smile crept onto his face as his boyfriend moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt knew he would find him here. He always retreated to sports when he was pissed off or had family issues and Kurt knew he had been having a lot more of them lately.

He was on the phone to Blaine when _it_ happened.

...

"So I've managed to cut it down to just 7 choices. But I'm still not sure about Not The Boy Next Door…"

Blaine chuckled a little. Kurt and his huge ambition always put him in a good mood. "Well, whatever song you choose to sing, you will be fabulous as always."  
Kurt's cheeks turned a light shade of red. Thank god Blaine wasn't here in person to see the bright blush creeping into his face.  
"Naww. I love you."  
Kurt could practically hear the grin on Blaine's face.  
"I love you t…" His attention shifted to the door of his bedroom and stopped midsentence. Kurt could hear a door swing open through the phone which was on loudspeaker the whole time on Blaine's bed.

His dad entered the room slowly, his head hanging in disappointment. "Dad?" Blaine's eyes widened and he felt his heart beat faster. He was terrified about what was about to happen. "Were you outside my room the whole time?" his door had been slightly ajar all the time Kurt and him were talking. Kurt was on loud speaker so Blaine knew he would have heard their whole convosation. His dad ignored the question completely.

"Blaine, who's that?" He pointed to the phone, his voice low and scary. Blaine forgot the other boy was still on the line but Kurt had good sense to stay silent and just listen. Blaine hadn't told his dad about Kurt yet even though they had been dating for a while now. He was scared at how he would react. Blaine's dad _hated_ the fact that his son was gay and they had got into many heated arguments about it. Blaine knew there was about to be another but this time, something seemed different.

He had to tell his dad the truth and he knew this was as good a time as any.  
"Kurt." The dad faced his son, anger in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows in search of an explanation. Kurt was still silently listening there convocation with angst, sitting on his bed at home with his mobile pressed up against his ear.

"He…He's my boyfriend dad." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders but his dad tensed up and narrowed his eyes. He moved towards his son and looked down at him. Blaine soon noticed the smell of alcohol in his breath and that he was pretty pissed. They stood in the middle of the room, silent for a few seconds, the drunken man trying to keep his balance.

"Fag..."Blaine's dad said just above a whisper but just about loud enough for Kurt to hear on the phone. Kurt gasped as he heard a loud slapping sound.

He raised a hand to his son as Blaine fell to the floor holding the side of his face that had just been hit. He let out a small yelp as his right eye started swelling up and he was filled with fear of his father. They had gotten into arguments a lot about Blaine being gay and wanting a boyfriend but he had never _hit _him before.

"Blaine! Blaine are you okay? Talk to me sweetie. What happened?" Kurt was shouting through the phone trying to get Blaine to talk. Bad idea. His dad stormed towards to phone and picked it up.

"So you're the fag who made my boy a homo?"  
"Dad, stop it. Please!" His father turned towards him with an evil glare then back to the phone.  
"I don't want you anywhere near my son again. You stay away from us. Got it?"

Before Kurt even had a chance to answer, Blaine's dad threw the phone at the wall, smashing it into pieces.

The line went dead.

...

Kurt sat his boyfriend down on the floor of the sports hall with him. He knew Blaine wouldn't want to talk about it so he just quietly took out an ice pack from the small bag he prepared before he went to find the abused boy. Blaine hissed as Kurt placed the ice pack softly on his black eye. It stayed silent for a few minutes with the occasional squirming from Blaine every time Kurt moved the ice pack. He couldn't take it anymore.

Blaine fell into Kurt's chest and stared crying. Kurt wrapped his arms around him as tears streamed down the sweaty boy's cheek. They stayed like that, Kurt just rocking Blaine soothingly for a while until he composed himself and sat up.

"I'm sorry Kurt…"  
"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for silly."

Blaine smiled slightly, feeling good about the fact that he knew Kurt was always there and hopefully, was always gunna be there for him. He wiped the tears from his face and instantly brightened up.

"Well, on the plus side, I finally picked a song for my audition." Kurt said smiling.  
"Ohh yeah? What?"  
He started the humming the chorus and Blaine grinned as soon Kurt sang out the last line of the song.  
"_You are perfect to me_."

* * *

_**A/N:btw the stuff inbetween the ... is like a flashback**_


End file.
